Kingdom Hearts: Dreams
by Namru
Summary: Esta historia narra el sueño de Sora mientras Naminé restaura sus recuerdos tras Chain of Memories
1. Capitulo 0

**Kingdom Hearts: Sueños **

Capitulo 0: Antecedentes

En la última planta del Castillo del Olvido, se desarrollaba una épica y larga batalla entre Sora, un chico elegido por la misteriosa llave espada y Marluxia un miembro de la Organización XIII que trataba de destruir a Sora. Después de una larga batalla, Marluxia estaba a punto de caer derrotado

Sora: ¡TOMA ESTO!

Había derrotado a Marluxia, este último iba desintegrándose hasta desaparecer por completo.

La organización manipulaba a Naminé, una bruja con poder sobre los recuerdos de la gente, para que borrara las de Sora y convertirlo en una marioneta y usarlo para tomar el control de la Organización

Naminé: Sora, lo siento…yo…

Sora: No te preocupes, Naminé, te perdono

Naminé le ofreció a Sora entre escoger conservar las memorias falsas actuales o recuperar sus memorias antiguas y reales. Sora finalmente se decide por la última opción, y se queda en un profundo sueño mientras Naminé se las empeña con esfuerzo mientras recompone sus memorias y las de sus compañeros Donald y Goofy

Riku: ¿Y cómo vas?

Naminé: Apenas he empezado, esto me llevara mucho tiempo, un año para ser exactos

Riku: De acuerdo

Riku se fue de la habitación

Naminé: Un año de sueño, me pregunto, ¿Qué estarás soñando, Sora?


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno, aqui esta mi primer capitulo de este fic. Para los que no sepan, este fic trata del sueño de Sora despues del Chain of Memories y antes del Kingdom Hearts II y sucede paralelamente con 358/2 Days por lo que es ultra-necesario haber juegado ese juego para enterder la trama por completo.

El episodio cero solo fue como un recordatorio del final de CoM, pronto les tendre una sorpresita...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El encapuchado misterioso**

Sora se hallaba inconsciente en un lugar completamente blanco, poco a poco iba recuperando el conocimiento

Sora: ¿Dónde…Donde estoy?

El muchacho miro a su alrededor

Sora: ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Argh! ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Siento…que acabo de recordar algo…

De repente, Sora miro a su mano derecha y ahí estaba una especie de llave gigante

-Tú debes ser ese muchacho-dijo una voz misteriosa

-¿Quién dijo eso?-reacciono Sora

Sora se levanto por completo y vio a una persona ahí, llevaba una túnica negra larga y una capucha cubría su cabeza y la cara no se le veía

-Tu… ¿Quién eres?-exigió saber Sora

-Llámame Gadim-se presento-Veo que empezaste a recordar, es momento de asegurarse

De repente, de la nada salieron seres negros pequeños que fueron hacia Sora

-Esas criaturas, se llaman sincorazon-le informo Gadim-derrótalos

Sora improviso y empezó a darles golpes con su llave espada, finalmente los sincorazon desaparecieron

-Bien hecho-le felicito Gadim- es hora de que aprendas a hacer magias de ataque

-¿Magias de ataque?-pregunto Sora

-Si-respondió Gadim y volvieron a aparecer más sincorazon-Apunta tu llave hacia ellos y grita ¡Piro!

-De acuerdo-Sora apunto a un sincorazon-¡Piro!-Una llama de fuego salió disparada de la llave espada y al alcanzar al sincorazon, este se desvaneció-¡Vaya!-Sora repitió el ejercicio hasta acabar con todos los sincorazon

-Muy bien, ya aprendiste el combate básico, es hora de que lo pongas realmente a prueba-dijo Gadim y chasqueo los dedos

De la nada apareció otro sincorazon, este era gigante y negro

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Sora asustado

-Es un Lado Oscuro, trata de derrotarlo y habrás pasado la prueba-le explico Gadim-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tus memorias te ayudaran

De repente, a Sora se le vino una visión a la cabeza

En ella, Sora se encontraba en un lugar oscuro sobre un mosaico que no pudo distinguir y frente a él estaba el mismo sincorazon. Sora se lanzo hacia él y golpeo a sus manos con la llave espada. La visión ceso

-Mmmm, parece…que su punto débil son las manos-dedujo Sora y se lanzo a golpear las manos

Después de varios golpes el lado oscuro empujo a Sora lejos e hizo una bola de energía roja que crecía cada vez más

-Oh, no-dijo Sora-que hago,… ¡Piro!

La llama salió disparada y le dio de lleno al brazo del Lado Oscuro que de inmediato empezó a desintegrarse

-Lo hice ¡lo derrote!-celebro Sora

-Muy bien-dijo la voz de Gadim-ya sabes todo acerca de combatir

De repente, el suelo empezó a agrietarse y se rompió por completo dejando ver un torbellino oscuro, que succiono a Sora

-¡Gadim! ¡Gadim!-Sora solicitaba la ayuda de Gadim, pero jamás vino

Al final el agujero se trago a Sora y termino en lugar misterioso pero familiar


End file.
